La carta
by mican
Summary: Toque la puerta, nadie me abría, así que decidí marcharme, estaba de espalda cuando oí la puerta, !a que no sabes a quien me encontré en el marco de la puerta de alice, en toalla y con cara de haber visto un fantasma¡. ES MI PRIMER FIC. edit.


es mi primer fic no seais muy duras

dialogos -

pensamientos (.....)

**La carta**

-¡Alice!, ¡¿no as comprado ya bastante?! -le pregunte, ya llevábamos 3 horas en el centro comercial entrando y saliendo de las tiendas sin parar ni para tomar agua.

-¿Te parece que hemos acabado? Solo acabamos de empezar – me respondió el duende de las compras, así le llamo cariñosamente Alice, pero como se entere soy bella muerta, jejeje, no te podes imaginar como se pone el duendecillo cuando se enfada

-Vamos Alice mira que me dijiste que seria una pasada rapidita por las tiendas y ya llevamos ¡3 hora! – Alice me miro con esos ojotos de niña que siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero no, esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

-¿Ali no me habías dicho que tus hermanos llegaban a la 7 pm?

-Sip, ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque faltan 15 minutos para las 7! Y el aeropuerto esta a 45 minutos desde aquí

-¡oh Cielos! Edi me matara, le dije que estaría allí a la hora, ¡porque no me avisaste antes! – me dijo ella alzando los brazos llenos de bolsas

-Lo intente poro no me escuchaste, Alice, estabas tan entusiasmada peleando con una señora por ese bolso que llevas ahí, que no te enteraste

-Claro, claro como digas, me voy, nos vemos en la playa mañana Bells, ¡mas te vale estar allí o enviare a emmet a buscarte! – me dijo mientras salía disparada al aparcamiento, era graciosísimo de ver , no se veía a Alice por ninguna parte, solo las bolsas, jejeje.

Después de que Ali se marchara me fui a casa, me di una larga ducha, comí mientras veía la tv y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente adivina quien me despertó, exacto Alice, no tenia nada mejor que hacer que a las 7 de la mañana, de un sábado, que estar llamando a la gente para decirle que ponerse y recordarle que habían quedado en encontrarse en la playa en la noche para celebrar la noche de san Juan y presentarme a su famosisimo hermanito Edi como ella y Emmy lo llaman (que por lo que me an contado odia que le digan haci)

Pasadas las siete me puse la ropa que Alice me había dicho, no quería que me hiciera volver para cambiarme, (vale se que suena un poco extraño, pero ya conoces a Alice) me estaba acabando de vestir cuando de nuevo llama alice, contesto y lo primero que oigo es un – !hola hermanita como estas¡- de parte de Emmet, seguido de un ¡auch! y una alice saludando, me llamaba para acordarme de que estuviera allí a las 10 pm aprox.

Como aun faltaba mucho para la hora, Salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad, llevaba como una media hora caminando cuando entro a un parque inmenso y con muchos arboles

Tan distraída estaba que choque contra algo duro, estaba preparada para el impacto contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura impidiendo mi caída, no lo mire, cuando recupere el equilibrio me libero de sus brazos

Un poco avergonzada por el incidente alce la vista y me encontré con el par de ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, eran verdes, de uno intenso y profundo, por un momento pensé que me atravesaban, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, pero su mirada era tan intensa que no lo pude soportar más y desvié la vista

Me fije mejor en el hombre que tenía delante, era simplemente hermoso, note como la sangre me subía a la cabeza, (estupendo estoy sonrojada) pensé, antes de que mi rojez empeorara abrí la boca

-L ..lo siento, de verdad estaba distraída y no te vi – me disculpe como pude

-No tranquila no ha pasado nada, yo también estaba un poco distraído – (me dijo él, su voz era tranquila, casi musical) – por cierto me llamo Edward, es un placer conocerte um….

-Bella ( le respondí rápidamente) bueno en realidad es Isabella pero no me gusta como suena, jeje

-Un placer conocerte bella, en verdad te queda bien ese nombre - yo solo acerté a sonrojarme

Poco a poco comenzamos a hablar y resulto que teníamos muchas cosa en común, libros, música…. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos empezado a caminar y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, así que mire la hora y vi que eran las 9:35 – en este momento odie a alice

-Me tengo que ir, había quedado con unos amigos

-Tranquila, no pasa nada ya nos veremos otro día si quieres claro

-Claro que quiero, me has caído muy bien

-Genial - intercambiamos los móviles y apuntamos los teléfonos

Me marcho, ya nos veremos -se acerco y me dio un beso, yo en ese momento debía estar haciéndoles competencia a los tomates, no supe que decir y sin mas me marche

Llegué tarde a la playa y mi duende favorito no paro de regañarme en un buen rato (aunque yo no la escuchaba, ya que estaba pensado en esos ojos verdes y su dueño), mientras tanto llego Emmet con una cesta de la comida en la mano, (esa alice me regañaba a mi por llegar tarde y ellos estaban igual) Emmet cuando me vio dejó la cesta en el suelo y me dio uno de sus abrazos que me cortan la respiración

-E..mm, suéltame ..n..no respiro – le dije y de inmediato me soltó

-Lo siento Bells, es que hace tiempo que no te veía – me dijo riendo

-Oh, vamos Emmy aunque me hubieras visto ayer habrías echo lo mismo – le dije

-Hay que ver como me conoces – me dijo rascándose la cabeza, los tres empezamos a reír como tontos

-Por cierto chicos donde esta el famoso Edi – les pregunte cuando paramos de reír, se miraron entre ellos hasta que por fin ali respondió

-No vino, decía que estaba muy cansado del viaje y todo eso, lo ciento bella lo tendrás que conocer otro día – me respondió alice con carita de pena

-Vamos chicos, no pasa nada, he esperado tanto tiempo para conocerlo que un poco mas no me va a matar- les dije haciendo jestos con las manos causando que se rieran

La noche fue genial, nos reunimos con jazz y rose, comimos. Entre otras cosas, nos reíamos de las tonterías que emmet hacia y de cómo rose lo castigaba, como a las dos de la mañana nos marchamos, aun que emm y rose ya habían desaparecido tiempo atrás y no quieras saber donde se habrán metido ese par, de solo pensarlo...

Pasaron unos tres días después de eso, y yo no dejaba de pensar en Edward, así que para distraerme un poco decidí hacerles una visita a ali y compañía.

Toque la puerta y nadie me abría, así que decidí marcharme, estaba de espalda cuando oí la puerta, !a que no sabes a quien me encontré en el marco de la puerta de alice, en toalla y con cara de haber visto un fantasma¡, si pensaste en jazz fallaste, era Edward, pero ¿que hacia el en casa de alice y así?, muy fácil era el famoso hermano de ali y emmet; edi, aun me rio al recordar cuando lo llame por ese nombre se quedo aun mas blanco de lo que ya había quedado cuando me vio, jajaja. Detrás de el apareció emm que aparto a Edward y corrió a abrasarme, la cara de Edward valía la pena ver, después de que emmet me soltara entre en la casa con Edward siguiéndome, a mi me explicaron que el era su hermano y a el que yo era la mejor amiga de su hermana.

A pasado un año y algo mas desde eso y un año desde que estoy con Edward, Jacob, sabes ahora soy feliz, por fin pude cumplir completamente la promesa que te hice antes de que te marcharas, por eso te escribo esta carta – (un poco larga, sí, losé, pero es que quería que te enteraras de todo ahora que ya no podemos venos ni hablar, a demás ya me conoces) - es un poco tonto escribirla porque se que ya no la podrás leer, pero me gusta imaginar que cada vez que vengo a explicarte como estoy me escuchas, a si mismo me gusta imaginar que de alguna manera sabrás que hay escrito en estas hojas de papel, perdona por no haber venido a verte mas seguido pero no había mucho que contar y no quería aburrirte.

_Te extraña y te quiere_

_Bella_


End file.
